A Guy's Night Out
Some time after the events with Grim, Cerise and Nur get caught up in a whole guy’s night out with several other students at Beacon. There has been a bit of tension between Nur and Cerise since the Grim event, Nur feeling like Cerise has been going a bit too far and taking a step back from their physical affection especially now that he was seeing that Cerise was just using him as an emotional crutch and didn’t love him the way Nur loved Cerise. So Nur tries to distract himself by getting Shiro's attention and the two bond rather nicely. But since Nur is ignoring Cerise while doing so, Cerise gets a little huffy and tries to flirt with others but is messy and is meant with rejection. Small arguments occur between everyone, people getting back at each other and even slight sexual harassment on Cerise’s part as he forcibly kisses Cole out of anger because of him not caring about Mei Ming. Things kick back up as Cerise leads the group to a strip club where Nur and Neela together show off some singing talent as they sing a song in dedication for their love for Cerise which causes Cerise to reevaluate his feelings on Neeru and feels that he may be falling in love with them too. Who wouldn’t with all the attention, love and affection they give to Cerise? But Nur switches in fully and mostly ignores Cerise, getting closer to Shiro instead. EXP Awarded Cerise Moani - 130 EXP (This is mostly a fun event, but there’s always some kind of drama involved with him, mostly revolving love and relationships. Cerise moves in on the majority of the students going to Guy’s Night Out, and gets rejected by everyone but this one nice guy who is a little flustered by Cerise but has a girlfriend. It’s nice to see Cerise get riled up but then settle back to his normal self. He begins to feel more for Neeru, and is very hurt that they are ignoring him.) Neeru Nehanth (Nur) (Neela) - 130 EXP (While Nur is mostly being himself, it’s kind of shown that his energy is a bit low from Cerise and he’s had enough at this point. The Grim events have really affected him and he’s taking it out on Cerise by being mean, withdrawing affection, and just ignoring. He and Neela forms a new passion for singing, something that is kind of out of nowhere but is really good at it. Nur also moves on from Cerise, getting really close to Shiro.) Shiro Schwarz - 130 EXP (Shiro is shown to be a rather interesting character. He continues to be flustered by Nur and actually gets to know him a bit to the point where he seems to be able to respond easily to Nur, something that took a significant amount of time for Cerise was accomplished in one night for Cerise. He is falling for Nur.) Cole Tarnung - 100 EXP (Participates as his old Cole self, but leaves after being kissed.) Roleplay --Unavailable Content-- Screenshots --Not Available-- Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0 Category:Single Event